


Wake Up Call

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes is a little shit, Do not post to another site, Domestic Avengers, Gay Bucky Barnes, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, POV Steve Rogers, Phone Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After a long mission with his annoying bickering teammates, Steve just really wants to wind down and text Bucky, unfortunately they’re in different timezones and unfortunately Bucky has other plans...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51
Collections: Anonymous





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I’ve been sitting on since 2018 and was supposed to be a follow up to another fic I wrote called “Can’t Stop Staring (At those ocean eyes)”, and I grew out of that fic kinda? If anyone was a fan of that thank you for the support!
> 
> But now I’m older and I discovered Ayesha Erotica and Slayyyter soooo this fic is inspired by their song Dial Tone haha
> 
> Fic is unbetaed!

Steve was absolutely positively exhausted. His eyes were droopy, his walk sluggish, and he was barely speaking. 

It wasn’t the mission out in South Africa that had him particularly beat, it was the constant bickering between Romanov and Stark that had him running low on fumes. The team that was sent out was himself, Sam, Natasha, Clint and Tony. They had intel that a HYDRA base had sprung up there and they had done reckon for over two and a half weeks stalking the place. It wasn’t until Clint had reported that multiple black vans had pulled into the shipping dock with many civilians, unconscious, being dragged into the building.

The team had done their job well and efficiently, but while they were fighting Nat and Tony were bickering about everything and anything they liked. 

“The hell do you mean you don’t like American Horror Story: Coven?!” Natasha yelled over her com.

“I mean, I just don’t like it, Romanov!” Stark screamed back, the background the loud whining sound of his repulsor blasts whirring with energy.

Steve and Sam were both side by side taking down Hydra goons one by one, and both were groaning as the argument in their eardrums got louder and louder.

Now in the Quinjet, flying back to Stark Tower in New York, Steve, Sam and Clint were quietly praying to god that the plane would fly faster.

Of course they’re prayers were ignored.

“Honestly Stark you have the worst taste in reality television!” Nat declared while she flipped her now short red hair.

“Oh and you do?!” Stark replied smugly, swivelling around to look at her closely, and putting the plane on autopilot. Which earned a groan from the boys.

“Yes, I do. It’s better than watching the freaking Kardashians.”

“And the Bachelor is better than them?”

“Uh, is that even a question?!”

“Hell yes it is!”

The two continued to bicker and Sam just shook his head and started to read his new favorite fiction book, Clint just stuck his earphones in as far as he could and blasted some rock music. And Steve? Well Steve just pulled out his Stark phone and started texting his best guy (Since Stark upgraded the Quinjet and there’s service and Wi-Fi no matter where they go.)

 **Stevie**  
_hey buck_  
_you up?_

Steve got no response after fifteen minutes, after thirty went by, he was just about to get Stark’s attention.

 **Buck**  
_stevie baby it’s 12:45 here in new york im sleepin babydoll_

A blush crept along Steve’s face and he wiggled in his seat. He rubbed a hand over his face and messed up his hair, making the golden blond strands fray all over the place. Steve laughed at himself in embarrassment and at the nickname Bucky called him. “Babydoll”. It always stuck with him when he and Bucky were kids, even now when Steve is a giant compared to him. It’s more embarrassing now than it was back then though, even though Steve will never tell Bucky that.

 **Stevie**  
_Sorry! i just need to talk_  
_Nat and Stark are arguing again_

 **Buck**  
_jus listen to music or somethin  
im tired babe_

 **Stevie**  
_i need a distraction_

_Read at 6:58 am._

Steve sighed and rolled his eyes. He wanted Bucky to tell him a story of the good old days or call him at least. Steve hadn't talked to Bucky in almost a week, but he could understand how Bucky was acting. Bucky was a major grump when he was woken up from a cat nap, especially when he was curled up against Steve. Clint made the mistake of bursting through their floor at Stark Tower when Bucky first returned to Steve and ended up getting a major beat down from Bucky. Clint complained to Steve asking why he didn’t help. 

“I ain’t gettin’ in between my best guy when he wakes up from a nap unwantedly.” He simply said smirking, Clint pouting of course and Steve patted his back and apologized for Bucky of course.

Steve looked back at his phone and sighed, gaining a look from Sam. Sam looked up from his book and shook his head. 

“Barnes ignorin’ you?” Sam asked.

Steve groaned and nodded. “I guess so. We were just texting then he stopped. I swear that guy is gonna give me a nervous breakdown one day.”

“Thought he already has?”

“Nah, that was a panic attack.” Steve chuckled as he got up and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge (a fridge in a plane! Madness, Steve thought), then returned to sit in his seat.

Steve was listening to Sam talk about his book (Which Steve had read before Sam) when Steve’s phone pinged with a new message.

Steve saw the notification on the locked screen. New Picture Message from Buck! He smiled, unlocked his phone then scrolled to his messages app. He opened Bucky’s contact name and when he saw the photo he nearly choked on his water.

“You alright there Cap?” Sam asked, genuinely concerned.

Steve coughed then cleared his throat, a deep maroon blush crept from his neck to the apples of his cheeks and his eyes became slightly dilated. “Yeah! Um, the water just went down the wrong pipe.”

Sam raised an eyebrow and attempted to peak at Steve’s phone, only to see a black screen.  
“You sure? Who texted you?”

“It was just Bucky saying some vulgar stuff. You know, the usual.” 

“Hmm, okay…”

Steve got up quickly, running a hand through his blonde hair, and heading to the bathroom of the Quinjet. 

“Where are you going now?” Sam questioned as he picked up his book again.

“Restroom, gotta take a leak.” Steve replied quickly.

Sam hid his smirk behind the book and nodded his head slowly. “Alright, Cap, don’t fall through the toilet now.”  
Steve just chuckled and walked in the direction of the restroom. His phone clutched tightly in his hand. He opened the metal door that led to the recreational part of the jet that had couches, food and the restrooms. Steve walked quickly through the area and opened the door to the men’s room then slammed it shut. He leaned against the door and groaned, and unlocked his phone once again to see the message his best friend had sent. 

It was Bucky, naked, and holding his dick his closed fist, in what looked like Steve’s bed. The message under?

 **Buck**  
_Is this good enough?_

Steve silently prayed to God and cursed Bucky’s existence. He sighed and shook his head, ignoring the excitement building in the pit of his stomach, then pressed the call on Bucky’s contact.

After two rings, he picked up. “Wasn’t good enough for ya’, Stevie?” Bucky’s voice was light and slightly trembling.

“Buck, what did we say about sexting on missions?” Steve replied, ignoring the obvious sexual want in his partner's voice.

“Yeah, yeah, pal, I know the lecture by heart. But have you at least, anh ah, entertained the thought that your best guy gets a little antsy when you’re thousands of miles away saving the world? Gah, fuck…” Bucky snapped.

Steve’s eyes widened when he heard Bucky curse under his breath. The familiar sound of Bucky’s voice going from perfectly fine to fucking wrecked had Steve feeling the familiar tingle between his legs. Something that Bucky always made him feel. “Buck...are you--”

Bucky moaned into the phone this time. “Yes, Stevie. You do this shit to me you know. God, I wish you could see what I see, what I hear. You’re so beautiful and strong...Anh! Oh fuck...I j-just want your arms wrapped around me right now. I wanna ride you right fucking now.”

Steve gulped and his face turned red as ever. The blond moved his phone to the crook of his neck and started to fumble with the button and zipper of his jeans. “Soon Bucky, I’ll be home soon, I promise. Wait for me please.”

“Wait?” Bucky huffed out with a chuckle, “Babe, I’ve been waiting for over seventy years, and now two and a half weeks. Stevie, I’m gonna make you suffer for making me wait so goddamn long.”

Steve whined while he pulled down his jeans down to his ass, then boosted himself up to the sink’s counter. “B-Buck, please just/”

“Hah f-fuck! You heard me right? I’m gonna make you wait so fucking long, Stevie. No sex, at all. Just me on your bed fucking myself senseless with my favorite dildo. You k- Hnn, unh yo-you know what I’m gonna do? I’m gonna pretend it’s yours, Stevie. Ima’ cry out ‘Yes Steve, pound into me harder’ while you just stare and can’t do shit.”

Breathless, Steve shakily replied, “I swear I won’t make you wait any longer I’ll be home in less than two hours”

“Ohh _fuck_ , Stevie, why you gotta make me wait sooo long? You want me to get on my knees and beg for it?” Bucky whimpered out, the background was filled with wet sloshing sounds, and skin hitting skin.

Steve quickly pulled out his cock, or as Bucky would say “monster dick” and started to pump his fist over it as quick as he could. The heat pooling in his belly was becoming too much and his brain was wired to only thinking _Bucky, oh god, why isn’t he here? I wanna hold him, I wanna fuck into him so deeply. Fuck, why can’t this plane go faster. Ahh, Buck…_

“You still there sweetie? Or are you just to busy fuckin’ with yourself to acknowledge me?” Bucky said, breaking into Steve’s thoughts.

“Mmm mnh! Bu-Bucky...yeah-ah I’m still here.” Steve responded, moaning as his hand went faster down his length.

“I wish it was your fingers that were in me, the bionic ones are great but nothing like your artistic fingers slidin’ into me, openin’ me up for you.” Bucky whined.

Steve's eyes widened as a sharp jolt of ecstasy went down his spine and straight to his cock. He could picture it all. Steve, at Bucky’s entrance, his fingers sliding into him so slowly and carefully. And Bucky, falling to pieces above him, his long dark brown hair covering his face as he turned his head side to side. 

“Unh, fuck, Bucky! Fuck, I can’t, oh god!” Steve whispered, keeping his voice low.

“Steve, come with me, c’mon baby, come for me.” Bucky’s voice lowered to a husky key and Steve swore he could see Bucky in front of him in all his glory, teasing Steve.

“B-Buck, Bucky, I can’t, oh god I need you.” Steve’s voice broke and he gulped in air, his head felt light and he felt dizzy. Bucky just kept on making those beautiful panting sounds and Steve was sure he was gonna bust.

“Steve, come for me, I wanna hear you come, please Stevie? I can’t hold it in anymore…” Bucky pleaded, he grunted once more and Steve was pretty sure Bucky was about to come too, so Steve let go.

With one squeeze of his hand, Steve’s cock started to throb, shoot out and come onto his hand, it was hot and sticky and Steve couldn’t have loved it more. He groaned in a low tone, loud enough that Bucky could hear but not enough that the team outside the door could. Steve shut his eyes tight and his head lolled to the side. Bucky’s voice grew to a loud grunt to a high pitched whine in Steve’s ear and the wet sounds started to get faster then slower. 

“STEVE! Oh FUCK ME, Steve, oh yes, yes. Fuck! That felt so good…” Bucky yelled into the phone.

Steve shuddered and sighed, “I-I’m gonna fuck you so good when I get home.”

Bucky literally smirked into the phone, “I have other plans…”

“Like what?

“Fucking you into the mattress myself.” 

Steve froze, he could feel himself start to bounce back and any longer in the restroom the team would wonder. He groaned in frustration and then quickly started to get cleaned up, “Oh fuckin- I gotta go, Buck, I’ll see you when I get home.” 

“Mhmm.” Bucky hung up and Steve washed his hands and shrugged his pants back on, made sure he looked normal and walked out to see Sam’s very judgemental face staring back at him.

“A little long for a leak huh?”

Steve shifted under his gaze, “Just needed a breather, long day is all.”

“Mhm…” Sam resumed back into his reading while Natasha smirked at him, a knowing smirk that Steve hated because Natasha knew everything no matter the situation.

Steve walked into that one...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you stay safe out there during this crazy time :)


End file.
